


How Holosuite It Is!

by ArieVanBruggen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gambling, M/M, synthale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieVanBruggen/pseuds/ArieVanBruggen
Summary: Julian Bashir, drunk on synthale, loses all of his money at the Dabo table. To pay Quark back the good doctor joins our favorite barkeep on a special mission in the holosuite!





	How Holosuite It Is!

"Dabo!" yelled some excited visitors from the Gamma Quadrant.


End file.
